<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Chapter by CindyRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549242">New Chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan'>CindyRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another post 2x8 ficlet. Spoilers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: New Chapter<br/>
author: Cindy Ryan<br/>
spoilers: all</p>
<p>Din's promise to The Child still echoed in Cara Dunn's ears hours later. They were still in hyperspace traveling to the next destination in Bo-Katan's plan.  Cara took a couple ration packs and went in search of Din. He'd disappeared after the plans were solidified. After Cara had placed Gideon in the brig. </p>
<p>As Cara walked through the damaged halls with the still sparking wiring she tried to gather her thoughts. Part of her was amazed she'd seen Din's face. Granted he had put his helmet on before turning to face the rest of them. Cara had seen his reflection in one of the monitors as he handed The Child to the Jedi. It was nice to have a face to put to a name. It was something Cara never thought she'd have with Din. She still remembered that moment in the burning catina when she'd tried to convince him to remove his helmet. Even with thinking he was dying Din had refused sticking to the Mandalorian beliefs. Pushing the dark memory aside Cara continued her search.</p>
<p>She found the bounty hunter in a small observation bubble near the back of the ship. It had three computer consoles and a command chair under a glass dome.  Din was sitting in the chair staring up at the familiar line of hyperspace stars as they raced by. Cara's heart clenched when she saw he was holding the small silver sphere. Loss and grief were such personal things yet they all felt them.</p>
<p>
  <i> 'I'll see you again, I promise.'</i>
</p>
<p>Din's soft spoken promise to the foundling returned to Cara now as she paused near the command chair. Though in truth those words had never left.  Din would hold onto his clan of two. She knew the Little One would never be far from his heart. </p>
<p>“Can I come in?”Cara asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes.”Din replied his voice barely audible. “Do they need me?”</p>
<p>“No, I thought you'd be hungry.”Cara answered as she walked forward and handed over a ration pack. “And you should probably get those wounds looked at.”</p>
<p>“Been through worse.”Din responded gruffly as he put the sphere away in the pocket. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Cara nodded and sat down on the edge of the computer console as she opened her own meal. After they ate in silence a few moments.</p>
<p>“I'll miss him too.”Cara commented grimly.</p>
<p>“Grogu.”Din said as he forked a bite of food.</p>
<p>“What?”Cara asked confused.</p>
<p>“I found out his name awhile back.”Din explained as he met Cara's gaze. “It's Grogu.”</p>
<p>“He'll be alright.”Cara said after a beat of silence.</p>
<p>“I know.”Din agreed softly. “But he's a part of my clan.”</p>
<p>“You'll full fill your promise, Din. You'll see him again.”Cara said as she reached over and touched Din's left arm with her free hand. </p>
<p>“You and I both know this galaxy breaks promises.”Din replied bitterly</p>
<p>“Yes, it does.”Cara said sadly.</p>
<p>She'd thought of her home planet far too often recently. Of the loved ones she'd lost. Cara made a huge mental effort now to put the memories away. The fresh grief of saying goodbye to The Child; Grogu Cara corrected herself, wasn't making that easy.</p>
<p>“We'll find a way to make sure your clan is reunited.”Cara stated softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”Din responded quietly.</p>
<p>They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. Cara hoped the next chapter would bring Din closer to that promise.</p>
<p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>